falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blanca Viniegra
A little woman who has made a great impact on the Distrito Capital, Blanca Viniegra is a shrewd businesswoman and cunning negotiator who in a short manner of time has become the most significant arms dealer in the region and possibly in all of Tamaulipas. Running the Consorcio Armas Capitales, the Capital Arms Consortium, she has unified every major arms dealer in Ciudad Victoria with the goal of making a fortune and influencing events in the urban warzone. As her word can lead to a de facto embargo of military arms to any of the warring factions in Ciudad Victoria, her favor is among the most valuable tokens in all the wasteland. Entire wars have been won on her word alone. Adored and despised, she is an unapologetic idealist who has no problem using the harshest Machiavellian realist methods to achieve her goals. Biography Early Life Blanca Viniegra was born Blanca Ariza in January of 2248 in The Papal States, in The Barony of Santa Juana. The second daughter of a veterinarian who made a living attending to mules, donkeys, horses, and oxen that were sold in the town to local farmers. Being an important job, he was paid a salary by the Baron of the town and was paid by the owners of each animal, accordingly, young Blanca grew up in relative comfort in a more than decent house. Being from the Papal States, she was raised Roman Catholic and literate at that. She never expressed much interest in learning veterinary medicine and pursued working as a clerk in a hardware store. It was thought that she would marry off perhaps to an up and coming nobleman or a militia leader, perhaps a wealthy planter. However her actual marriage was a shock that would define her life. Engagement When she was nineteen she got engaged to a young soldier boy who had been working as a mercenary for the Baron, tending to the borders of the Barony. His name was Rafi Viniegra and in a two month period the two found themselves hopelessly in love. They decided that it would be best for them to marry, however nobody was too anxious to endorse such a marriage, in fact it was disdained vehemently by Blanca's father who didn't want her daughter with an agnostic gun-toting mercenary from The Corridor. Thus the two had no choice but to elope. Marriage The young couple traveled West to La Ciudad de' Cientos de Paz, and were married that August. They found a little apartment over a bakery and moved in, planning on staying only long enough for a proper honeymoon. While their love was free, food and water were not, so they were forced to look for work. Blanca again found work as a clerk, this time to a caravan office, while Rafi took on menial labor while he looked for better work. The months spent there were hard but happy for the newly-weds, who barely made ends meet after working most of the day. They cared little for the money however, content to hold each other instead. Their fortunes seemed to change in February 2268, when Rafi was offered a spot in a mercenary band. He was initially excited at the opportunity, but Blanca was less enthusiastic. She worried that something might happen, and she would never see him again. He told her that could happen each day in the city, and this was a chance to make a decent living. She relented and Rafi began mercenary work again the next morning. He would work with the group for the next year and a half, earning four times as much as he used to. The jobs they took were usually dealing with creatures too near the caravan trails or the odd group of rustlers. Rafi rarely came home with more than a scratch from these encounters, but Blanca always treated them like a major surgery, and would ask him to quit. Rafi would always laugh off her concerns, telling her he would whenever they had enough to never work again. Blanca always swallowed this and let him go out again, telling herself it would be the last time. Widowing She would see him for the last time on August 13th, 2269. He left with the others to collect a bounty on a group of Comancheros that were seen nearby. Early Mercenary Career Consorcio Armas Capitales Personality Appearance Equipment Quotes By About Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Characters